Picture::Juiiicy
by BRSGurl
Summary: Who knew how much Orange Juice and pictures could affect a great friendship. Loliver. Plez R&R!ONESHOT


_Hey. I just thought of this today, in math class, lol. Enjoiii!_

_Arie_

**Title: Picture::Juiiicy**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Lily/Oliver **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, or sadly, Mitchel Musso (I do love them both, tho!!!)**

**HMHMHM**

Five year old Lillian (Lily) Truscott sat in a chair in her kitchen, staring, completely fascinated, with the flooring design.

Across the table from her, six year old Oliver Oken, Lily's best friend, was staring at the table with a very bored expression on his face.

"Lily, I'm bored"

"Wow. What a cool design on the floor...its just a bunch of swirly, brown, pink, ei-"

Oliver cut her off.

"Lily! Come on, I know your bored too, lets do something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. How about hide and peek?"

"Yuck, I'm sick of that gwame."

"A board game?"

"Nope"

"Outside?"

Lily didn't answer. She was thinking, and looking up at the cabinet, and then self consciously, she got up and walked towards it.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked, looking at her with a weird expression. However, her back was turned to him.

"Lookin' for something."

She dug through the cabinet, until she pulled out an orange jar.

"Wanna make Juiiicy?" She asked, slurring the I.

"Sure!" Oliver said, and he jumped up from his seat to help her.

A few minutes later, Oliver was taking the concentrate out of the jar, and he was gonna put it in the cup, but instead he missed, and hit Lily.

Lily was standing on a stool at the sink, filling a jar with water when she felt something on the side of her face. She flinched, because of the temperature difference, and looked at Oliver.

"What was that, Owiver?"

"Nothing... I didn't mean to.."

But Lily didn't hear him. She had already ran to his side and dumped freezing cold water on his head.

This water/Orange concentrate fight continued on for about 4 hours, when they finally finished the juice.

They drank it all, Oliver and Lily both just standing there, looking at each other while being soaking wet and sticky, and drinking orange juice.

"Lily?" Oliver asked

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about throwing the orange stuff at you earlier."

"You're gonna have to make it up to me." Lily said

"How?"

She shrugged her shoulders. Oliver thought for a minute.

"I know!" He said, and leaned across the table. His lips met hers for about 10 seconds, and then he pulled away. It was just a friendly gesture, that at the time meant nothing but a friend apologizing to another.

"Its what my Daddy does to my Mommy when shes mad at him." Oliver explained.

Lily smiled, and a few minutes later, Lily's mom walked downstairs.

She smiled at the two, she wasn't one to get mad that easily, and both kids helped pick up the mess they had made. But before they did, Lily's mom took a picture of them standing in the mess with Oliver's arm around Lily's shoulder, a memorable moment in time.

**HMHMHM**

17 year old Lily Truscott was sitting at the kitchen table of her best friend of 13 years, 18 year old Oliver Oken.

They were both bored, and that got Oliver thinking. He remembered the day that Lily had been staring at the floor, the last time this had happened. There were a few differences though. One, was that they were older. Two, was that last time they were at the house across the street, and Three, they were sitting on opposite sides of the table. He didn't know how he rembered something that happened 12 years ago, but I guess thats just friendship. He wanted to know if she remembered too, so he did the only thing he could think of.

"Wow. What a cool design on the floor. Its so...swirly, and brown...and pink, and hm..."

Lily looked up, startled at the sound of his voice. At first she was confused, that wasn't something Oliver would say. That was something she would say...! And then it hit her. Oliver was mocking her!

So she decided to play along.

Stifling a giggle, she looked him straight in the eye and said;

"Oliver! I know your bored too! Lets do something!"

Now, of course, back then it had been, lets play a game or something. But now...they were hormone craved teenagers, and it was a totally different meaning.

Lily actually giggled this time, at Oliver's look of shock.

Yup, she remembered.

But, instead of dwelling on it, he would finish the little game he had started.

"Like what?" He asked

Well, this time, they had switched places. And somethings had totally different meanings than before.

Lily thought hard, She tried to remember what he had said, and then she got it.

"Hide and Peek" she said, hiding a small laugh.

Oliver looked embarrassed. He licked his lips, and looked around the room, trying to remember what she had said.

"Yuck! I'm sick of that game!"

This time, they had better grammar too...

"A board game?"

The further they got, it just came back to them like a natural instinct. Which, in a sense, it was.

"Nope"

"Outside?"

Oliver got up and fished in his cabinet for the concentrate. He knew they had some, his little sister Olivia always drank it. She was five.

He found it and set it on the counter. This was the weird part for them, the one he just couldn't correct.

"Wanna make Juiiicy?" Oliver asked, giggling a bit.

Lily smiled. "Sure"

She got up, and they were silent getting the rest of the stuff out. About 4 minutes after getting up, Lily took a scoop out for the concentrate, and _accidentally_ flung it at Oliver's face.

He had been, ironically, getting the water, and he looked over at Lily. She smirked, and started rocking on her feet, like a little girl, who still had her innocence.

"What was that, Lily?"

"Nothing... it was an accident."

Oliver smiled and walked over to Lily. He dumped the pitcher of water on her head, and she squealed, and the fight was on.

Neither of them cared, that they were acting like 5 year olds. It was replay of a memory, with a few changes. That was all that mattered.

They knew what came next, but neither of them thought about it. By the time the juice was done, both were covered in water and orange concentrate. They sat down at the table drinking their orange juice, without a word, for a few minutes.

"Oliver?" Lily asked

"Huh?"

"Sorry about throwing orange stuff at you earlier."

"You're gonna have to make it up to me." Oliver said

"How?"

Oliver shurgged, and both thought for the next few minutes.

They could skip this part, but that just wouldn't be right. In truth, Oliver had no idea what Lily was planning on doing. But when she said what she said, they both their was no turning back. This time, though, they didn't have the innocence to not care.

"I know!"

Lily took a deep breath, and leaned across the table. The second her lips met his, her brain went into a whirlwind of emotions. She had never thought of likeing Oliver as more than a friend...until now.

Oliver was pretty confused too. He was thinking the same things.

This time around, it lasted a lot longer than 10 seconds. More like a minute. And their lips moved this time too. This time, it was a _real_ kiss.

Lily pulled away, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. She gulped, and finished their game or Deja Vu.

"Thats what my Mommy does when my Daddys mad at her."

Lily looked down at the table, ashamed. She had just kissed her best friend! Yeah, sure they had done it before, and sure, they were just reacting a little childhood scene, but it still could have ruined their friendship.

She felt a hand on her chin, and Oliver's strong hand pull i upwards, so she was facing him.

Then, he dipped his head low, and without warning, he kissed her again. This kiss lasted just a little longer than the other one, when Oliver pulled away.

"I'm sorry Lil, I didn't mean-" He stopped in mid sentence. But this time, not because someone cut him off, but because someone _kissed_ him.

Right after their fourth kiss (in their lives, third that day) started, Oliver's mom walked through the door. She went unnoticed to the two kissing teens, and dug through her purse. She found a camera, and took a picture.

The flash went off, and Oliver and Lily broke apart.

"Mom!" Oliver whined, as his mother laughed and Lily blushed.

"Lily, dear, come here for a second.." Mrs. Oken said

Lily walked over to Oliver's mom, and looked over her shoulder at the picture.

It was cute, and the two teens looked almost melted together. A bit disturbing to think about, but she didn't care how they looked.

Lily giggled, and Oliver got suspicious and walked over to the two. However, his mom shut the camera off before he got there, so he didn't get to see the picture.

"Hey!"

"Oliver, sweetie, you can see the picture when I print it."

Oliver complained for a few hours, until the picture was printed. It was hung on the fridge of both houses, (Oliver's and Lily's) right next to the picture, slightly different, take 12 years before.

_Wow. I think thats the longest oneshot I've ever written. Anyway, plez R&R!!!!_

_Arie_


End file.
